Letting her Go
by Always A Legend
Summary: Jay decides to let Theresa go. R&R please! oneshot, JT


Me: I'm kind of bored right now so this is just random oneshot.

Jayden: Mommy would love to update Twins and Vivo Iterum but she just doesn't have any ideas.

Me: Anyways! Enjoy this…little boring thing from a boring author.

Jayden: Why must we do the disclaimer every time?

Me: just shut up and do it

Jayden: oh alright. Mommy does not own Class of the Titans. If she did, she would break Neil's mirror, cure Archie from his wonky heel, make Theresa and Jay go out, make Odie dumb and kick Cronus' butt into next century.

Me: you didn't have to over do it, you know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'I wish I didn't have to let go. But I must. For her sake and the sake of the world. But mostly for her sake. She must understand how hard it is for me to do this. She must understand why I must do this.'

Jay was absorbed in his thoughts. He made a decision. Until the world is free from Cronus, he will have to leave her. He sat down and rummaged in his drawer.

'Now, where's that paper?? I thought I put it here yesterday along with that box,' he mumbled.

'What paper? What box?' asked a voice. Jay slammed the drawer and whipped around.

'Oh nothing. Just something I'm looking for,' he said. Then he laughed nervously. 'So Arch, what brings you here?'

The purple boy walked over and sat on the bed. He was silent for a few minutes.

'I need some advices,' he finally said.

'Ok, shoot.'

'It's about Atlanta.' Jay was swirling around in his chair when he heard Atlanta's name. He was so surprised that he fell on the floor.

'Altanta?'

'Yah, something wrong with that?' Jay shook his head. He smiled.

'So, when are you going to ask her out?'

'That's the problem! I don't know how!...wait, how did you know I was going to ask her out?'

'Archie, it's written all over your face.' Jay chuckled.

'WHAT! Really?' Archie rushed to the mirror, nailed on Jay's door. He checked his face.

'Dude, I didn't mean it literally,' said Jay.

'Oh. You gave me a scare there.'

'Well, I think you should take it easy. She might not feel the same way.'

'I know, I know. Enough with the 'the-worst-thing-she-can-say-is-no' crap. I want something new.'

'Well, if you are willing to take the risk, then go tell her right now,' said Jay as a matter of factly.

'Fine! I will. Sheesh, some help you were.' Archie got up and walked out of the room.

'Your welcome,' called Jay. 'Now where was I? Ah yes, the paper and the box.' Jay went back rummaging through his belongings, hoping to find what he wanted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Finally!'

After two hours of searching and chucking and turning stuff upside down, he finally found what he was looking for.

'Now the pen,' thought Jay, looking at his now messy room.

'Jay! Are you in there?' called Athena.

'Uh oh, she won't be happy when she sees this mess.' Jay rushed to block the door but it was too late.

'Jay, are you in-' started Athena as she opened the door. She entered and saw the mess. 'FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!' she cried.

'Um...a tornado passed by?' said Jay with a sheepish smile. Athena stared at the mess. She rubbed her temples and stared some more. Then she walked out.

'I'm going to get myself an aspirin. Boy, do I need a vacation. Yes that's it, I'll take a vacation. A vacation will do me some good,' she mumbles. Jay sighed and looked at the state of his room.

'Guess better clean up.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For another two hours, Jay cleaned his room. He hanged up his clothes, put back his books on the bookshelf, threw out some junks and cleared the top of his desk. Finally he sat down and looked at the empty paper in front of him. Next to it was a velvet box. He fingered the box and picked up a pen.

_Hey Theresa._

He scratched that out. He took another piece of paper and started over again. This time, the words seemed to flow out easily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jay sealed the envelope and start packing his bags. Once he was done, he gathered his belongings and went over to Odie's room.

_Knock, knock._

A faint 'come in' came from inside and Jay entered.

'Hey buddy, sup?' said Odie. Then he noticed the bags. 'What's with the bags?'

'I'm leaving.'

'What? But Jay! What about the prophecy?'

'Don't worry, I'll keep my PMR. If you ever need me, just call. Don't tell the others, especially Theresa.'

'Are you sure about this?'

'Definitely. I wrote a letter to Theresa. I told her if she ever needs me, you'll know how to contact me.' An awkward silence followed.

'Well, I guess this is good-bye,' said Odie, tearfully.

'Hey, you'll see me again. Just not so frequently,' said Jay, patting Odie's back.

'I know, but the household won't be the same without you living here. We're going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss all of you too.'

'Even Neil?'

'Even Neil.'

'Promise to visit every week.'

'Sure thing. Well I guess I better get going. Take care, Odie.'

'You too, man.' Odie watched tearfully as his leader stepped out. Jay stopped by Theresa's room and sighed. He bent down and slid the letter through the small opening beneath the door. He sighed again and went downstairs. He looked around and absorb as much of the house that had became his home for the past year. He went into the living room and thought of all the memories that happened in there. He smiled as he recalled vividly the nights they spent watching movies, the nights Theresa and him spent cuddling on the couch, the nights Archie and Atlanta spent bickering, the nights Odie spent playing his video games and the nights Neil spent checking his hair in that mirror of his. His smile faded and was replaced with a sad look.

'I'm really going to miss all those times together,' he whispered. He sighed for the fourth time that night and walked out of the door.

_Good-bye, guys. I'm glad I got to know you this past year._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Theresa was listening to music when the sound of something being slid through the small opening beneath door startled her. She walked over and saw an envelope on the floor. On the front it said _To my dear Theresa_. Theresa walked over to her bed and sat down. She opened and found a letter inside.

_Dearest Theresa,_

_I'm writing this letter to tell you something. Believe me that this is the hardest thing I ever have to do. I confess. I am attracted to you. But I can't confess the deep feelings I feel for you in front of you. I fear that Cronus will be after you if he ever finds out. So that's why I'm letting you go. Please forgive my foolishness. I hope once all this is over we can start all over again. Just you and me. Once you read this, I will be long gone but I promise we will see each other. Just that frequently. If you ever need me, whether it's battling Cronus and just talk, ask Odie. He will know how to reach me. Theresa, I love you. Please don't ever forget me._

_With love,_

_Jay._

_Ps- Go to my room. There is a velvet box sitting on my desk. It's something I want you to have. Hope you will like it. _

Theresa was crying. She flung open the door and ran to Jay's room. Like the letter said, she found the box sitting there nicely, waiting for her. Her hand trembled as she took it. She fingered the box and opened it. When she saw what was inside, she gasped. Lying in the smooth silk cloth was a silver ring. It was decorated by small diamonds and emeralds. Inside, she could see markings.

_I will love Theresa forever and ever._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Argh! Crappy story, crappy ending.

Jayden: sniff I think I'm gonna cry. Please excuse me.

Me: sniff so true. Well see you next time! Maybe there will be another crappy story if I get bored again.


End file.
